A Supernatural Christmas Carol
by sylar1610
Summary: Somewhat AU. Sam has isolated himself ever since Dean passed away. But on Christmas Eve Dean's spirit come to Sam and tells him that he will be visited by three spirits.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

Sam's Christmas Carol

Dean was dead to begin with. As dead as all the monsters he'd kill(well most of them). In life Dean had hunted with his brother Sam Winchester but now that he was ash( as hunters are cremated at dead) Sam was all alone in the world well, at least that what he thought. He still had some friends and allies. Bobby, Castiel, Gabriel, Anna, Jo, Ellen, (yes in this story they're all still alive) just to name a few.

They had tried to reach out to him but he just retreated into a shell. He tried everything to get Dean back but nothing worked, no Demon would deal with him, no Angel would take pity on him, not even the Reapers with whom the Winchesters were on somewhat good terms with would help. He tried went to ever witch, medicine man, voodoo or hoodoo or everysortofdoo person in the country but no one could help him. Every magic no matter how dark could help bring Dean back.

After several months Sam just gave up and continued hunting alone. It was Christmas eve, nearly a year after Dean had died and Sam was coming back to his motel room after just killing a Shapeshifter. The thing put one hell of a fight but in the end Sam butchered it. Now he was battered and bruised and covered in blood, some of it his own but most of it the Shapeshifter's. He was tried and hoped in the shower to wash the blood off him.

As the warm water flowed over his face and washed away the dried blood Sam turned around and opened his eyes only to see an all to familar angel in a trench coat staring at him in the shower.

"What the Hell Cas" Sam shouted.

"Sam I need to speak to you" Castiel said in his unemotional tone.

"Get the hell out of here Cas, I'm taking a shower" Sam shouted again.

"Why are you so angry and why are you covering your genitals" Castiel said confused at Sam behaviour.

"You don't teleport in on someone in the shower " Sam said annoyed.

"Are you embarassed by the size of you're genitals and that why you're covering them" Castiel said in an attempt to guess the reason behind Sam sudden anger.

"Shut up, what the hell do you want" Sam asked.

"I need to speak to you about something important" Castiel said.

"Will you give me ten minutes to shower and get dressed " Sam said getting pretty pissed at Castiel.

"Very Well" Castiel replied before teleporting away.

After five minutes in the shower and another five getting dressed Sam came out of the bathroom to find Castiel sitting at the end of the bed watching TV.

"What are you watching ?" Sam asked.

"Something called pay per view. it's very confusing" Castiel said.

"How so?" Sam asked heading over to the bed and looking at the screen at realising what Cstiel was watching. It was both funny and disturbing.

"I don't understanding why the libarian is spanking this man because his books are overdue, wouldn't it be better for him to just pay the fine" Castiel said tilting his head like a dog "And why are they in their undergarments?"

'_Erotic Tales from the Libary 3, one of Dean's favourites'_ Sam thougt to himself before taking the remote and turning it off.

"Alright Cas, what is it you wanted to talk to me about, are there demons in town" Sam asked.

"No nothing like that, as you know Anna and I have been having a romantic and sexually relationship for many months now" Castiel said.

"Dude TMI" Sam said becoming even more uncomfortable.

"What's TMI" Castiel said looking confused.

"Just foget it, go on" Sam said.

"Anna wishes to celebrate Christmas and is throwing a party and has allowed me to invited you" he said.

"So you want me to come?" Sam asked.

"Yes very much so" Castiel said.

Sam sighed and said "Look i apperciate the offer but no, i just want to be alone this Christmas".

"Sam, i understand it been hard for you without Dean but..." Castiel began before being interupted by Sam.

"I don't want to talk about that" Sam said quickly.

"I know this is hard for yuo but do you think dean would want you to alienate yourself from your friends" Castiel said.

"DON'T EVEN PRETEND TO KNOW WHAT DEAN WOULD HAVE WANTED" Sam shouted angrily at Castiel.

"But Sam..." Castiel started before Sam interupted again.

"Get out before I deep fry your winged ass with Holy Oil" Sam said.

Castiel stood up and said "Very well but the offer still stand to come celebrate with me and Anna tomorrow morning" Castiel said before teleporting off.

Sam said cruelly "Don't hold your breath". Sam sat in front of the tv for another night of Christmas special. After about an hour or so his phone rang. He picked it up and it was Bobby.

"Hey Bobby" Sam said.

"Hey Sam, listen i'm justing calling to see how you're doing" Bobby asked concerned.

"Oh I'm just great Bobby" Sam replied sarcastically.

"Sam, listen I don't like the idea of you spending Christmas alone, how about you spend it with me" he asked.

"Bobby i already turned down spending it with Cas and Anna" he said.

"Feathers is celebrating and you're not, Sam look i'll admit it's been hard with losing Dean and all but.." Bobby began but Sam interupted him.

"God I am so sick of everyones sympathy, where you all when i was driving across thr country trying to find a way to bring him back, no where that where, i didn't see any of you offering up your soul to help Dean, Merry Freaking Christmas Bobby" Sam said before hanging up.

The phone rang again and in a fit of anger Sam throw it against the wall and it smashed.

He sat in the chair watching tv and drinking whiskey. "Merry Christmas Dean" Sam said to himself.

Then in almost a whisper he heard a familar voice say to him "Merry Christmas Sammy".

Sam got up off the chair and looked around. Suddenly he heard a sound, like foot steps outside the room. Suddenly everything got very cold. Sam grab a shotgun and turned towards the door.

Then a figure walked through the door. '_A Ghost'_ Sam thought taking aim with the shotgun and shoting. The ghost disappeared before Sam could get a good look at it. He ran to the door and tried to open it but it was held shut by some force. Suddenly he heard a familar voice say "What the Hell Sammy".

Sam couldn't believe his ears he turned around and there standing in front of him was his brother Dean. "It can't be you, we salted and burned you're body" Sam said.

"Yeah you did but I'm not technically a ghost" Dean said.

"Oh so you're a hallucination cause by a bit to much whiskey" Sam said.

"You always did hve the fun reactions to alcohol, all that ever happened to me was i'd pass out but no I'm not a hallucination either" Dean said.

"Then what are you?" Sam asked.

"What I am not important, why i'm here that's what important" Dean said.

"Ok, why are you here" Sam asked.

"I've come to warn you Sammy" Dean said ominiously.

"Warn me about what ?" Sam asked.

"Don't let yourself become me" Dean said.

"What do you mean" Sam asked.

"Seriously you don't know, let face it Sam i wasn't actually the most friendly guy" Dean said.

"Yeah no kidding, the things we hunted had more people skills than you" Sam said.

"Yean anyway, I alway had this wall around me, i never let anyone in and i was wrong for that Sam, people aren't meant to be islands" Dean said.

"But Dean, thats what made you a great hunter" Sam said.

"Yeah i should have tried to be a great person instead of a great hunter, and now because of that i'm trapped in limbo forever" Dean said sadly.

"Limbo" Sam said.

"Yeah it an empty place where the souls like me have to wander alone for all eternity" Dean said sadly thinking about his fate.

"Is there anything I can do?" Sam asked.

"Well do you have a get out of jail free card handy, there's nothing you can for me, it's too late for me but it's not to late for you" Dean said.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"If you keep down this path you will suffer the same fate as me, but i manage to get you a chance, one chance mind you, to save yourself." Dean said.

"Same old Dean, always looking out for his little brother, fine what do i have to do" Sam asked.

"You will be visited by three Spirits" Dean said.

"Oh you can not be serious, can you say "Cliche" " Sam said.

"Can you say "Shut the Hell up Sam", I konw it little bit too Christmas Carol but it's the best i could do, so just listen to them, do as they say and maybe you wouldn't end up like me, eh Ebenezer Scrooge" Dean said.

"Oh what next Castiel going to show me what the world would be like if i was never born, or am i going to convince Lucifer not to steal Christmas or i am going to stop Mr. Potter from stealing Tiny Tim's porriage"

"No what happens next is i go back to limbo" Dean said

"No Dean please don't go" Sam pleaded.

"Sorry Sammy have to, good luck" Dean said before fadding away leaving his brother alone in the motel room.


	2. Ghost of Christmas Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

A Supernatural Christmas Carol

As Dean fadded away he left his brother once again alone in the motel room. Sam was confused , had he really been visited by the Dean's spirit. Then he looked around and then he noticed two things that made him realise what had just happened couldn't have been real.

Firstly he saw the half empty bottle of whiskey on the floor and the movie The Muppets Christmas Carol on the TV. Sam laughed and said "It was just a hallucination" he said.

"Three spirit, what a load of crap" he said to himself before turning the TV off and going to sleep. He lay in bed and drafted off to sleep thinking to himself '_I'm going to have a massive hangover in the morning, now that's what I call a Christmas present'_

As he lay on the bed asleep he heard a sound and was awoken by a bright light. He leap out of bed and saw a ball of fire floating in front of the bed. "Who are you?" he shouted at it grabbing the knife. Suddenly the flame disappeared.

"Where are you?" Sam said.

Suddenly the room became filled with warmth and he heard a voice say "I'm in your Heart, after all isn't that where a mother belongs".

With that the flame reappeared and began to grow and take shape till in was shaped like a person. then the flame went out and in its place was a person who Sam had only seen in pictures and dreams.

"Mom" Sam said surprised and amazed.

"Hello Sam" she said in voice as beautiful as Sam had imagined it. She was dressed in the nightie she wore the night she was killed by Azazel. But there was something different about her, she seemed to be human but flickered like a flame. She seemed to be made of fire.

"No it can't be you, you're dead" Sam said.

"Yes I am but i've returned as the Ghost of Christmas Past" she said.

"And you've come to show me the happy Christmases of my past but i'll stop you there , i never had any" Sam said before getting back into bed.

"I'll be the first to say that i didn't want you and your brother to be hunters but you're wrong and allow me to show you" she said before taking his hand as both of them were engulfed in flames. Suddenly they appeared in an old motel and in front of them they saw two children.

"Oh my god is that... me and Dean" Sam said not believing his eyes.

"They are the shadows of your past, they can not see or hear us" she said.

"Yeah i saw the movie i know that" Sam said. Past-Sam went over to Past-Dean and handed him a present.

"Merry Christmas Dean" Past-Sam said.

Past-Dean opened the small gift and said "Sweet the new Metallica CD, thanks Sam"

Past-Dean handed Past-Sam a much larger present.

Past-Sam thanked Past-Dean and opened the present.

"Cool, Mouse Trap, do you want to play" Past-Sam said.

Past-Dean smiled and said "Sure"

They opened the the box and set up up the game and began to play it. They had hours of fun playing it over and over again.

"This looks like a good Christmas" Mary said.

"Yeah it was but, it wasn't a real Christmas, we never had a real Christmas" Sam said.

"Oh really, what about that Christmas you spent with Bobby" Mary asked as she put her hand on his shoulder and the flame engulfed them both and they appeared in Bobby's living room.

In front of the tree sat Sam playing with his new present as Dean sat on the chair watching a Christmas special.

"Sam, Dean, get in here, turkey's ready" Bobby called in from the kitchen.

Past-Sam and Past-Dean went into the kitchen and saw Bobby taking off his Kiss the Chef apron.

They sat at the kitchen and ate the turkey and laughed and joked and pulled Christmas crackers.

"This looks like a real Christmas to me" Mary said again.

"Fine then I'll admit my childhood wasn't that bad" Sam said.

"There is another Christmas we have to see" Mary said as they were engulfed in flames and appeared in a party.

"Wait a minute i know this place it's the..." Sam began looking around recognising the place.

"The Stanford Christmas party, you were 19 at the time, a new student, only one friend, out of place, feeling nervous" Mary said.

They looked around the party and saw Brady dance with a girl. Sam saw his possessed friends and went to punch the demon in the face but his hand went right through him.

"Remember Sam, they're just shadows of the past" Mary said "Beside, we should turn our attention to that lonely person sitting there"

Mary pointed to Sam sitting alone far away from the partying crowd. Brady went over to this Sam and said "Come on Sam, it's a party, besides there's someone i want you to meet".

"Nah i'm fine" Sam said.

"Come on " Brady said pulling Sam off the chair and pulling in to the crowd. As he was pulled through the crownd he bumped into a girl.

"Oh sorry" Sam said before looking at the girl and being mesmerised by her.

"Jess" Present-Sam said in almost a whisper.

"Love at first sight" Mary said.

"Hi" the girl said to Sam.

"Sam, this is who i wanted to introduce you with, this is Jessica" Brady said.

Sam and Jessica started talking and the sparks were clearly flying.

"You loved her" Mary said.

"Yeah but Azazel was playing match maker with me" Sam said.

"But that didn't make your feelings any less real" Mary said "There is of course another Christmas with this woman we must see"

"Please don't show me that one" Sam begged but it was too late they appeared in Sam home a year later.

They saw Sam and Jessica laying on the couch wrapped in a blanket. Past-Sam looked at Jessica and said "I love you"

Jess looked at him and said "I love you too".

"That was the first time you told someone you're feeling " Mary said.

Sam was shaking with sadness remembering how Jess had been taken from him.

"Why show these things, do you enjoy torturing me" Sam said.

"These are the shadow of things that have been, there are what they are" Mary said.

"Please leave" Sam said. As the light and heat from Mary faded away Sam found himself alone in the motel room.


	3. Ghost of Christmas Present

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

A Supernatural Christmas Carol

Sam lay in bed and stared up at the ceiling. Maybe his childhood wasn't so bad. John did his best raising him and Dean. I mean he had spent years hunting down the demon who killed Jess. He could understand what his dad went through but it must have been hard with a family to support.

Maybe he have some good times with his friends and family. Suddenly he heard someone laughing. He got out of bed and saw a man sitting on the chair laughing. To Sam surprised the room was full of food, turkeys, sweets, presents, a Giant Tree and a roaring fire.

In the light of the fire he saw the man sitting by the fire with a candy cane in his mouth. "Howdy Sam" he said.

"Gabriel, i should have know, this has you writen all over it" Sam said.

"Sorry to break the news to you Sam but i'm not the man behind the curtain, I'm just working the role of the Ghost of Christmas Present" Gabriel said.

"Oh great another Ghost and where'd all this food come from?" Sam asked

"This is the food of Generoisity, which you've been denying others" Gabriel said.

"Oh so what you're going to show me Bob Crachit and Tiny Tim and I'll change my ways, I think i'd ready get some sleep" Sam said throwing the covers back over him trying to get back to sleep. Gabriel pulled him out of the bed telekinetically and Sam stood before the fire.

"Sam, didn't you hear what Dean said, Listen to the spirits and do what they say" Gabriel said taking a bite out of the candy cane.

"Fine, but hurry up" Sam said. "

Gabriel teleported himself and Sam to a mall. "Huh" Sam said surprised "Why are we here?"

Gabriel pointed to the store Santa in the middle of the mall and said "Look over there"

Sam looked at the man dressed as Santa. There was nothing special about him, he looked just like any other store Santa but then Sam looked at the man behind the costume and was surprised that he recognised him.

"Bobby!" Sam exclaimed surprised.

"Yeah, the for the last five years he's been volunteering as the store Santa and he also plays Santa while delivering presents to less fortunate children" Gabriel said.

"Seriously" Sam said in disbelief

"What if you don't believe me go to the Sioux Falls mall or orphanage tomorrow and you'll see him spreading Christmas cheer" Gabriel said taking a bite out of a gingerbread man

"He never told us" Sam said.

"Did you ever ask, beside would you tell people that you dress up as Santa and deliver presents to orphans, it doesn't scream kick ass Hunter" Gabriel said. As Sam was taking all this in he and Gabriel teleported again this time to another motel room.

There sitting at the ends of the bed were Jo and Ellen drinking eggnog.

"Cheers" they said. They drank there eggnog.

"I'll be back in a minute" Jo said heading into the bathroom.

"Come on let go see" Gabriel said heading through the wall.

he stuck his head through the wall and said "You coming Sam"

"Are you really that much of a perv?" Sam asked sounding disgusted.

"Just get in here," he said pulling Sam through the wall.

Much too Sam surprise Jo was standing in front of the mirror looking at the picture of Dean. It was then that she started to cry. Sam had never seen Jo cry before. "Merry Christmas Dean" she said through her tears

"Jo are you ok?" Ellen called into her.

She wipped away the tears and said "I'm fine Mom". She left the bathroom and headed back out ot her mother.

"Are you ok" Ellen asked concerned about her daughter.

"I'm fine Mom" Jo said.

"Is it Dean?" she asked.

"It's none of your business Mom" Jo said angrily

"Joanna Bethany Harvelle " Ellen scolded.

"Can we please not talk about this" Jo said sadly. Ellen knew this was still a sore subject. and so decided not to continue.

"Alright then, Merry Christmas " Ellen said.

"Merry Christmas Mom" Jo said before hugging Ellen.

"I don't get It, is she still not over Dean?" Sam asked Gabriel.

"Love's a hard thing to get over, take it from someone who knows" Gabriel said sadly.

"But she's young, she'll meet tons of guys" Sam said.

"Yeah but know of them will be Dean" Gabriel said.

"Will she ever get over him?" Sam asked.

"Who do i look like to you Phoebe Halliwell, i don't know but from the looks of things here I don't think she'll be falling in love with another person in this life" Gabriel said.

Gabriel teleport them to a strange house that Sam hadn't seen before. Gabriel went into the kitchen and Sam followed him and there at the stove he saw Anna cooking there.

Suddenly Castiel appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey honey" Anna said kissing Castiel on the cheek.

"Sam did not want to come to our party" Castiel said sounding almost sad.

"It's ok, we've got other friends coming " Anna said comforting him.

"I'm worried about him" Castiel said.

"It's going to be ok" Anna said.

"Every since Dean died he hasn't been the same" Castiel said.

"Look you've tried to help him out but he doesn't seen to want anybody help so i say let him stew in his own misery" Anna said.

"That's cruel Anna, Sam is my friend and i just want to help him" Castiel said

"I know you do, that's one of the things i love about you, you're a good friend" Anna said before kissing Castiel.

"Why are Cas and Anna playing the Cunninghams?" Sam asked.

"Well they fell in love of course and they decided they'd rather have each other than return to Heaven" Gabriel said.

"Wow" Sam said.

"Yeah it's amazing how love can affect people" Gabriel said before teleporting Sam back to the motel room.

"Well I've got to go" Gabriel said checking his watch.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Well cause I'm going to Cas and Anna party of course, tons of Angels are, so I leave you to meet the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come" Gabriel said.

"You mean the Future" Sam said.

"Good Luck Kid, you're going to need it" Gabriel said before disappearing.


	4. Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

A Supernatural Christmas Carol

Sam sat there at the end of the bed and awaited the arrival of the final spirit. Suddenly he felt a cold chill in the air and saw a mist enter the door from underneath the door. He saw the flash of lightning outside and heard the booming sound of the thunder the followed nearly one second after the lightning.

'_That lightning's pretty close'_ Sam thought. It was then between the lightning that he heard footsteps and approach the room and something else before each foot step sounding like something wooden. It was after the next thunder crash that he heard the sound on the door

Knock, Knock, Knock.

Sam got up and headed towards the door cautiously. He was nervous to meet this final spirit. If the books and film have taught him anything it that the final spirit is never pleasant. He grab Ruby's Knife and prepared to opened the door.

He opened the door and there standing outside the room was a tall thin man in a black business suit with a cane. He was very thin like a living skeleton.

"Are you the final spirit?" Sam asked nervously.

He nodded his head. "Who are you?" Sam asked.

"I'm Death" he said.

"You mean the Horsemen" Sam asked.

Death helded up his hand and showed Sam his white stone ring and said "Got the Frat ring to prove it"

"So you're here to show me the consequences of my action" Sam said.

Death nodded and put his hand over Sam's shoulder and pulled him out of the room. He then pointed to the white Cadillac parked in the lot. Sam knew that it was where they were going.

The two of them headed to the car and Sam got a look at the licence plate. "Buh-Bye, seriously" Sam said.

"Just get in the car you great ape" Death said getting in the driver seat while Sam got in the passenger side.

"Where are we going " Sam asked.

"Just watch and learn" Death said as the pulled up to a house. It was Cas and Anna's house. Death and Sam headed into the house and saw Castiel and Anna sitting having breakfast. Anna smiled and said "Do you know how much I love you"

Then in an unusual display of emotion Castiel smiled and said "Not as much as I love you". Then he walked over and kissed her. Suddenly the whole house started shaking. Castiel and Anna looked very frightened.

"It's him, go I'll hold him off" Castiel said.

"No, I would let you take him on alone" Anna said.

"Just go" Castiel said standing in front of Anna in a protective stance.

Just then a great light came down from the sky and covered Castiel and vapourised him. All that was left was a pile of ash from him destroyed vessel. Sam tried to intervine but Death stoped him with his cane. "Just watch" he said.

Anna screamed "Cas". Then in the middle of the room stood Raphael.

"It time to die Anna" Raphael said.

Anna pulled an Angel Blade out of her pocket and screamed "YOU SON OF A BITCH" before charging at Raphael to attack him with the knife. But he was too quick he pulled his own Archangel Blade and stabbed it into Anna's heart.

She gasped and then the white light came out of her eyes and mouth and then her grace exploded. Raphael pushed her off his blade and her dead body fell on the ground where the burnt imprints of her wings were.

Sam looked on in horror. He couldn't believe his eyes. "Didn't anybody help them" Sam asked Death.

"No, most hunters aren't in the business of helping angels ever since the apocalypse" Death replied leaving the house and heading back out to his car. Sam stood there for a minute staring at the pile of ash that was once his good friend. Then he looked at the dead angel who was once a young girl he and his brother help over a year ago.

"Are you coming" Death called. Sam left surprised and horrified at what he just witnessed. They got in Death's car and drove to Bobby's place. They entered the house and saw Bobby sitting at the breakfast table and to his surprise he wasn't wearing his cap and he was crying.

Suddenly the phone began to ring. Bobby stopped for a minute wipped away the tears put his cap back on and answered the phone nd said "Rufus hey, what do you need" he said.

"What's wrong with Bobby" Sam asked.

"You'll see" Death said before heading back to his car and Sam followed. They drove again and appeared in a field. There in the field was a little makeshift grave and at the grave stood an old woman in her 80's.

"Who that" Sam asked. Death looked at the woman and Sam returned to looking at her and suddenly the woman and the field began to get younger and younger till Sam saw who the old woman was.

It was Jo. Sam and Death walked over to her and looked at the grave. The word Dean Winchester were writen on it. Jo couldn't hold back her tears.

"She never got over Dean" Sam asked.

"She couldn't get over him because knew how to help her, except for one person but he was too busy with his own misery" Death said "Come on there one more thing we have to see".

Jo disappeared and in the field appeared another grave. Sam was terrified to go and read the name written on it because he already knew the name written on it. He looked at it and sure enough the name written on it was Sam Winchester.

"Please, i can change, I will treasure my friends, I wouldn't let this happen to those i care about" Sam said.

"It too late " Death said. With that the ground open up and Death pushed Sam into the grave with the tip of his cane. As he fell in to the fiery deep he heard Lucifer's voice saying "You're mine now Sam"

As he fell he shouted "I'LL CHANGE"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

A Supernatural Christmas Carol

As Sam fell into the pit he awoke in his bed with a shock. He was gasping for breath. He wasn't in the pit, he was safe. He looked at the calender on his phone. '_It's Christmas day, I didn't miss it, I have a chance, Thank you Dean, Thank you Mom, Thank you Gabriel, Thank you Death'_ Sam thought to himself with the utmost gratitude to his saviours.

He grabbed his phone and called Castiel. "Hello" Castiel said on the other end.

"Hey Cas, can I talk to you for a minute" Sam said. As Sam said those words Castiel appeared in the middle of the room with his phone in his hand. They put there phones away and turned to talk to each other.

"You wanted to talk to me Sam" Castiel said.

"Yeah, Cas i'm sorry i was a jerk last night, i was wonder if the offer still stand, is there room at your party for a fool" Sam said.

"Well i don't know about the fool but if you want to come then you can come" Castiel said.

"Thanks, wait a minute can you teleport me to a few place first" Sam asked.

Castiel put his hand on Sam shoulder and teleported him to the Sioux Falls mall. Sam ran in to the toy store and bought a bunch of toys and had Sam teleport them to the orphanage.

There they saw Bobby dressed as Santa, he saw them and said "Sam, Feathers, what are you doing here?".

"We came to give thesetoy to the children, do you mind Santa" Sam asked giving Bobby the sack of toys.

"Well that's really nice of you, the kids will love them" Bobby said.

"When you're done here call Cas and he'll teleport you over to his place for the party" Sam said. Castiel then teleported Sam outside another motel. he headed up to one of the rooms and knocked on the door.

Ellen answered the door and asked "Sam, what are you doing here ? "

"Hey Ellen, Is Jo there?" Sam asked.

"Yeah she just went into the bathroom" she said.

Sam went into the room and knocked on the bathroom door. "Jo, it's Sam" he said.

"What do you want" she asked. She could hear the tears in her voice.

"Jo, i know you're sad that Dean's gone but he wouldn't want either of us to wallow in misery, he'd want us to live our lives" Sam said.

"You don't know how i feel" she said angrily.

"You think i don't miss him, i loved him as much as you did, he was my brother" Sam said.

Jo opened the door and buried her face in Sam chest and cried. Sam hugged her and said "It's ok".

After about 10 minute of crying Jo wipped her eyes and said "Thank you".

"So do you guys want to go to a party" Sam asked. "Is that ok ?" he asked Castiel.

"Of course" Castiel said.

"Sure why not" Ellen said. With that Castiel teleported them to his house. Anna was laying out food when she turned and saw all them appear. Castiel introduced her to Jo and Ellen.

Within the hour the party was in full kick and they all had a good time and Sam remembered the fun he had with his friends and he knew he wouldn't be forgetting the lesson the Spirits had taught him for a long time.

And up in Heaven Dean was looking down on his little brother and smiled. He passed a beer to the man sitting next to him. "Thanks" Chuck/God said smiling.

"What did i tell you, all my brother need was a good kick in the ass to put him back on the right track, oh and thanks for the special effects" Dean said.

"Don't mention it, it's the least i could do, I'm surprised he fell for that Limbo crap " Chuck said.

Then the Mary, Gabriel and Death appeared. "And thank you guys as well" Dean said.

"Hey it's a mother's duty" Mary said.

"It was fun" Gabriel said

"You own me" Death said.

"Can i offer you guys a beer" Dean said.

"Sorry, i'm going back to my own Heaven" Mary said before leaving.

"And I have souls to reap" Death said before going.

"I think I'll have one before i go to the party" Gabriel said taking a seat and a beer.

In Heaven the Hunter , The Archangel and God sat drinking beer and smiling.

Dean sat there staring at his brother and smiling. He was smiling because he had done his job, he'd protected, watched over and keep his brother on the right path.


End file.
